OS d'un accident qui a du bon
by Lily-pixie
Summary: Vous avez aimé un accident qui a du bon! Voilà les OS! Sur nos personnages que vous aimez. Ce que vous voulez savoir!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Alors voilà je me lance dans les OS d'un accident qui a du bon.**

**Il faut avoir lu « Un accident qui a du bon ». (Enfin je pense.)**

**J'espère que vous aller aimé.**

**Voilà un petit OS sur Emmett et Rosalie.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

OS n°1

**POV Emmett**

Je dormais paisiblement. Je sais aussi que j'étais entrain de me réveiller.

Ce moment entre le rêve et la réalité est très fin. Mais je garde les yeux fermés. Je veux en profiter au maximum. Surtout que là ma femme est aussi là, dans mes bras.

Ma tête contre sa nuque. Ses fesses proches de mon bassin. Ma main gauche sur son ventre arrondi.

Je sens le bébé donner un coup de pied. Rose gémit. Moi je souris. Certes ça ne doit pas souvent être agréable de se faire cogner le ventre mais moi je trouve ça magique. Même après la troisième grossesse.

J'embrasse l'épaule de ma femme.

Rosalie se tourne vers moi, souriante. Plus lumineuse que jamais. Sa longue chevelure blonde forme une auréole autour de sa tête.

-Bonjour… Soufflais-je.

-Bonjour. Joyeux anniversaire.

Oh oui…28 ans…

Ses lèvres viennent caresser les miennes. Son corps se fond en harmonie parfaite avec moi. Et j'oublie immédiatement mon âge.

On entend des rires. Ceux de nos enfants.

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'un sourire éclaire sur le visage de ma femme.

-Qu'es-ce qui a ?

-Rien. Ris-t-elle en s'écartant de moi.

A peine s'est elle écartée que la porte s'ouvre en grand. Nos enfants Kellan et Nikki entrent en riant.

Ils montent sur le lit et me saute dessus.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Papa ! S'écrient-t-ils en cœur.

-Merci mes chéri.

Nikki se relève et saute sur le lit.

-Vite ! Vite ! bas ! bas !

Je ne sais pas de qui elle tient ça, mais Nikki est très vive le matin. Trop vive. L'exact opposé de Kellan. C'est dû à sa naissance précoce. Bon ce matin, il semble en forme.

-Papaa ! Crie Nikki en attrapant ma main.

-Ne crie pas Nikki. Réprimande ma femme en mettant sa robe de chambre.

-Mais viteeee ! Crie encore une fois notre princesse brune en descendant du lit.

-Viens papa. Me dit plus calmement mon Kellan.

Très bien. Je me lève et mes deux enfants attrapent chacune de mes mains. Ils me tirent jusqu'au salon.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ils ont installé la table pour le petit déjeuné. Mais au sol parmi les petites voitures de Kellan.

Ils avaient construit une sorte de cabane sous la table de la salle à manger. Et les poupées sont disposées devant.

-Alors ! ça c'est ton arage à toi ! S'exclame Nikki en se posant devant la cabane.

-Mon garage ?

-Oui avec maman, on t'entend dire que t'en a marre de travailler pour quelqu'un. Alors ça c'est le tiens. Et celui de tata Leah et Tonton Jack. Explique plus tranquillement Kellan.

Cela m'émeut. Vraiment. J'en parlais souvent avec Rose de mon foutu patron. Jack, Leah et moi avons des qualités que cet abruti de Fergas ne veut pas reconnaître.

L'entendre de Rose est une chose et de mes enfants en est une autre.

-Je n'ai rien dit. Mais ils ont raison. Tu mérite mieux que d'être un employé. Me souffle ma déesse en embrassant ma joue.

Je la regarde s'asseoir au sol avec nos enfants et réfléchis.

Ils ont sûrement raison.

-Qu'es-ce que vous en dîtes ?

J'avais réfléchis tout le week-end aux paroles de ma femme et de mes enfants. Et j'avais décidé de franchir le pas. J'en avais donc parlé à mes amis Leah et Jacob.

Ils semblaient ne pas adhéré totalement à mon idée.

-Je ne suis pas sûre…Commence Leah.

-Pourquoi ?

-Em'…On a un fils. Peut être bientôt une fille et toi ta femme est enceinte pour la 3 eme fois. Si ça ne marche pas, je veux dire, il y a toute ta famille qui est en jeu.

-ça marchera ! M'exclamais-je avec aplomb.

-Qu'es-ce que tu en sais ? Réplique Jacob.

-Je le sais. Parce que je le veux et qu'on est doué.

-Désolé Em' mais c'est sans moi. Le risque est trop grand. Souffle Jacob en se levant et en quittant son appartement.

Je baisse la tête. Blessé. Je pensais que Jacob me soutiendrait, qu'il foncerait avec moi.

Leah pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Je suis désolée Emmett.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu penses comme lui.

Je me lève et sors. Je me dirige vers le garage dans lequel je travaille pour remettre ma démission.

Je frappe au bureau de Fergas. Ce dernier aboie un « entrez ».

-Cullen ! Qu'es-ce que vous foutez. C'est pas l'heure de la pause.

-Je sais. Je viens vous remettre ma démission.

Un sourire cruel naît sur son visage.

-Tiens donc. Je m'en doutais. Vous n'avez pas assez de couilles pour bosser dans un métier de mec. Ris-t-il cruellement.

J'avais l'habitude de ses insultes mais cela m'indifférent. Au début, je me révoltais. Et j'avais failli me faire renvoyer. Plusieurs fois. Et une fois, Rosalie, avait entendu comme ce type me parlais, elle s'était mise en colère contre ce type qui avait eu la frousse. Mais bon évidemment, Fergas, s'était moqué en disant qu'il savait qui portait la culotte à la maison.

Connard.

-Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, Fergas. Vous êtes un abruti. Et ça fait trop longtemps que je bosse avec vous.

Le sourire de Fergas se fane. Je veux que vous dégagiez, immédiatement.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser.

Je sors de son bureau et me dirige jusqu'à mon casier.

-Emmett ! s'écrie ma cliente préférée. C'est une grande blonde, très jolie pour une femme de quarante cinq a huit enfants et donc chacun de leurs voitures passent souvent en réparation.

-Bonjour Judith.

-Il faut absolument que vous me répariez la voiture. Julia a encore reculé dans une boîte au lettre.

J 'éclate de rire. Les aventures de ses enfants sont toujours incroyables.

-Désolé. Je ne peux rien faire.

-Oh non ! Vous n'avez même pas regardé. Et puis ce n'est pas aussi pire que la dernière fois. Je vous le promet.

Je ris.

-Ecoutez, je suis sûre que je peux faire quelque chose mais je viens de démissionner donc aller demander à Fred. C'est un bon mécano.

-Quoi ! Vous démissionnez ! Non ! Je veux dire, non ! Vous êtes le meilleur et puis ultra sympa. Mon mari vous adore.

-Je démissionne parce que je veux créer ma propre boîte.

Judith se redresse.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien avec mon mari nous seront vos premiers clients. S'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-C'est gentil. Il me faut juste maintenant que je trouve un garage.

Judith fronce les sourcils.

-Je peux m'occuper de vous. Je suis agent immobilier. Je crois connaître un endroit. C'est sur la 7eme avenue. Il est petit mais vous pourriez vous occuper de six ou sept voitures en même temps.

-Je veux bien aller voir. Mais laisser votre voiture ici et prenons la mienne.

Nous arrivons rapidement.

-C'est une ancienne caserne de pompier. C'est sur deux étages, mais je pense qu'en haut, tu peux amménager des bureaux et des coins tranquilles pour tes employés. Et puis si tu as une urgence, tu descends par la barre de secours. S'écrie-t-elle en riant et en agrippant la barre.

Elle regarde ses mains.

-Eurk ! C'est dégueulasse !

Judith est exubérante.

-Bref, le prix est de 250 OOO dollars. Certes c'est cher mais vous pouvez payer sur plusieurs années et faire un prêt. Toutefois, je veux bien baisser le prix si vous me faîtes une faveur.

-Laquelle ?

-Engagez mon neveu. Enfin au moins sur six mois. Personne ne veut le prendre parce qu'il lui manque une jambe. Et que…

-Très bien.

-C'est vrai !

-J'accepte.

-Alors…Signons !

**POV Rosalie.**

-Où es-ce qu'on va maman ? Demande Kellan.

-Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Papa veut nous faire une surprise.

-J'aime bien les surprises ! S'écrie Nikki en tapant dans ses mains.

Faudrait que j'arrête de la laisser avec Alice et Chloé, elle est de plus en plus surexcitée.

J'aperçois Emmett sur le trottoir qui me fait signe de me garer.

Un couple se tiennent derrière lui.

Emmett m'ouvre la portière et m'aide à descendre.

-Papa ! Crie Nikki. En sautant sur ses jambes.

Emmett m'embrasse avant de prendre notre petite Nikki dans ses bras. Kellan attrape ma main. Il renifle.

Je lui ferme correctement le manteau.

Il a un début de rhume. Mieux vaut le couvrir avant qu'il ne choppe autre chose.

-Madame Cullen, enchantée, je suis Judith et voici mon mari Andrew.

Je souris. Enfin je les rencontre.

-La famille aux milles voitures.

-Aux huit voitures, ça suffit. Ris Andrew.

Je souris.

-Viens. Me souffle mon mari. Il me fait entrer dans une vieille caserne.

C'est ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Mais c'est très poussièreux.

-Qu'es-ce que tu en penses ? Me demande Emmett.

-C'est sympa…enfin je ne sais pas trop…

-Chérie. Je t'ai écouté. J'ai démissionné et j'ai acheté ici pour mon propre garage. J'ai déjà un employé. Le neveu d'Andrew et Judith. J'ai fait un emprunt.

J'ouvre la bouche mais Emmett continue sur sa lancée.

-Je sais. On aurai dû en parler avant. Mais sa fait plusieurs mois que tu me répète que je vaux mieux que ça. Et aujourd'hui j'ai eu le courage. Bien sûre j'ai regardé nos comptes. Je me suis lancé. Ça vaut le coup. Evidemment, on ne pourra pas trop partir au ski les trois prochaines années. Sauf si les enfants de Judith et Andrew viennent nous voir toute les semaines. Et perso je pense que sa va marché. Et…

-C'est une idée géniale. Le coupais-je.

Emmett ouvre la bouche. Je lui souris.

-Je te fais confiance. Je connais ton boulot.

-Merci… Souffle Emmett en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Il faut fêter ça. Champagne et jus d'orange ! S'exclame Andrew en sortant des bouteilles de sa voiture.

J'observe mon mari qui explique à notre fille son nouveau lieu de travail.

Oui… Un bon coup de poussière et Emmett y arrivera. J'en suis sûre.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Dîtes moi !**

**Et quel genre d'OS voulez-vous aussi ! Sur qui? Sur quoi?  
**

**Le prochain sera sur la naissance des triplets d'Alice.**

**Bisou!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**Merci à tous pour vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Et aussi à : bella-lili-rosecullensister, elo-didie, mamoure21, melodie93, Miss Vintage**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

OS n° 2

**Pov Alice.**

L'orage gronde. La pluie tombe fortement.

C'est carrément la tempête. Mes bébés s'agitent. Je pose une main sur mon ventre. Je crois qu'ils ont peur de l'orage. Surtout Jackson.

Un coup de pied bien violent me crispe en deux et me coupe la respiration.

Wahou…ça fait trois fois depuis ce matin…On se calme.

Je mets l'eau à chauffer. Un thé les calmera.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Pauvre Chloé. On est en début d'après-midi mais elle va devoir rentrer à pied. Pauvre Chloé.

Je n'ai plus le droit de sortir de l'appartement. Je suis à un mois de l'accouchement. Mais interdiction de bouger. Il faut limiter les risques quand on arrive vers la fin. Surtout quand on a des triplets. J'en suis à sept mois.

Et je ne veux pas faire comme Rosalie quand elle a accouché de Kellan un mois en avance ou même avec Bella et son petit Anthony, qui a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez à six mois et demi. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt. Bella n'a pas pu voir son fils pendant 3 jours. Et le petit n'est toujours pas sorti de sa couveuse. Ça va bientôt faire 15 jours.

Donc je ne préfère pas trop bouger même si ça m'énerve. Heureusement je continue plus ou moins à bosser.

Laurent m'envoie par mail toutes les demandes d'événements : mariages, anniversaires, fêtes, ainsi que les demandes personnelles des clients. J'organise comme je peux, assise sur mon canapé. Ce qui m'éclate surtout c'est que je prends mon croquis et le dépose sur mon ventre. Ça fait une table. J'adore !

Des coups frappés à la porte me font sortir de ma rêverie. J'ouvre.

Charlotte, la mère de Jasper et de Rosalie, se tient en compagne de Peter. Son ancien sexy avocat aveugle. Ils sont trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Vous êtes venus à pied ! M'exclamais-je. Ils ont pas vu le temps ou quoi ? Enfin Charlotte parce que Peter peut juste l'entre ou le sentir…

-Non ! On est garé juste en face. M'explique Charlotte alors que je leur apporte des serviettes pour qu'ils puissent se sécher.

-Ce temps m'énerve. Reprends Charlotte. Il fait tout noir, on ne voit rien. Soupire ma belle-mère. Et je la comprends.

-Oh, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Soupire Peter de manière faussement compatissante.

J'éclate de rire en même temps que Peter. Charlotte nous suit de peu.

Depuis que Peter est devenu aveugle, il a développé un humour noir (sans jeux de mots) sur sa non voyance. Et moi j'adore son humour.

-T'inquiète ma chérie. Le soleil va revenir. Lui dit Peter avec amour. Il s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse. J'observe sa façon de marcher. Une main sur la table à manger, pour sentir les chaises. Mais surtout il avance sans hésitation vers Charlotte.

-Je vais faire du thé. Alice va t 'asseoir. M'ordonne ma belle-mère.

Peter part va s'asseoir dans le salon. Je le suis, toujours en l'observant.

-Un problème, Alice ? Son visage est tourné vers moi.

_C'est pas vrai ! Comment il fait ?_

-Euh non…Je t'observe parce que tu m'impressionnes. Tu connais ma maison par cœur, tout comme celle des Cullen et des Black. Comme si tu les voyais nos maisons. Comme si tu savais s'il y avait un objet sur ta route, et bien tu l'évite. Et tu sais toujours où est Charlotte.

-A vrai dire…je vois plus ou moins.

-Quoi !

Charlotte apporte le thé et elle et Peter sourit.

-Tu as déjà regarder vers le soleil en fermant les yeux.

J'hoche la tête mais je me rappelle qu'il ne voit ne me voit pas alors je réponds.

-Quand tu fermes les yeux, il fait noir mais en regardant le soleil il y cette lueur qui apparaît. Pour moi c'est pareil.

Je fronce les sourcils pas sûrs de comprendre.

-Tu veux dire que Charlotte est ton soleil ? Demandais-je septique. Peter et Charlotte éclatent de rire.

-Oui Charlotte est mon soleil. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire. Tout ce que je vois n'est pas noir. Il y a certaines ombres qui se s'éclairent. Par exemple ici, ton salon est noir pour moi. Ensuite je te sens assise à mes côtés. En plus tu es moins noir que ton salon. Tout comme Charlotte. Je vois du noir, et du gris.

-Je ne savais pas que ça existait.

-C'est rare mais ça existe. Dit Peter

-Et puis ce n'est pas durable. Souffle Charlotte.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai rencontré de nombreux aveugles et certains dans le même cas que moi. Et quelqu'un se sont fait opérer. Ils ont retrouvé la vue.

-Mais c'est génial ! M'exclamais-je.

Charlotte sourit doucement mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux et Peter baisse la tête.

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qui a ? Demandais-je inquiète. C'est vrai ça devrait être une bonne chose, non ?

-L'opération coûte chère. Trop chère. On n'a pas assez d'argent sur notre assurance pour payer. Alors on s'est renseigné pour que Peter se fasse opérer en Europe. Mais il ne veut pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je pars en Europe, c'est un an minimum sans possibilité de prendre l'avion. Afin d'éviter les risques. Et si je pars, c'est forcément avec Charlotte. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit séparer de sa famille qui grandit et se développe. Je peux très bien resté encore quelques années dans le noir.

-Peter ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu fais partie de ma famille. Et puis internet ça existe ainsi que le téléphone.

-Charlotte. On en a déjà parlé. La discussion est close.

-Mais Treize ans ! Hurle Charlotte. Il faut qu'on attende treize ans avant d'avoir réunis l'argent pour pouvoir te soigner.

-Charlotte…

-Non ! Pas de Charlotte. Je veux que tu te fasses opérer. Je veux que tu vois. Que tu me vois. Que tu vois Alice et Chloé. Parce que les dernières images que tu as d'elles c'est ce jour maudit. Entrain de se faire battre par James. Et ou Maria est morte !

Je frémis à ce souvenir. Mon ventre se tord. Je n'ai pas oublié. Oh non ! Je me rappelle des nuits de cauchemars que Chloé a fait. Que j'ai fait.

-Et je ne veux pas que tu restes sur ces images. Comme sur la mauvaise image de moi. Quand je t'ai jeté ce jour de l'an il y cinq ans ! Je veux que tu me vois t'aimant.

Charlotte pleure. Elle se lève et part s'enfermer dans ma chambre. La porte claque.

Mon cœur bat vite. Le désespoir dans sa voix m'a touchée.

-Je vais la voir. Chuchote Peter aussi bouleversé que sa femme.

James et Marcus ont fais plus de mal que prévu. Chaque année, à la même période, j'ai toujours peur que James débarque. Mais c'est inutile d'avoir peur parce que je sais qu'il est en prison !

J'inspire profondément pour calmer ma respiration quand soudain toutes les lumières s'éteignent.

_Chouette ! Panne de courant. _

Et c'est pas que chez moi parce que les immeubles en face de chez moi viennent de s'éteindre.

_Génial !_

J'allume les bougies et je trouve plusieurs lampes de poche. Un éclair illumine la pièce.

_Flippant !_

A nouveau une autre douleur me vrille le ventre ! Et soudain je sens un liquide imprégné mon pantalon.

_Oh non ! Non ! non ! non !_

J'inspire et expire pour me j'ai peur.

-Charlotte ! Peter ! Hurlais-je en tenant mon ventre.

C'est trop tôt ! Il ne faut pas ! non !

Mes beaux-parents apparaissent.

-Alice ? Qu'es-ce qui a ?

-J'ai perdu les os. Soufflais-je. Je me crispe en sentant une nouvelle douleur. Et Ya une panne d'électricité. Et ya pas d'escaliers ! que des ascenseurs. Pleurais-je.

-Très bien j'appelle l'hôpital ! Alice retire ton pantalon. Peter va t'aider.

Je renifle. Peter s'avance vers moi.

-Assis-toi.

Je m'exécute en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Je détache mon pantalon et Peter m'aide à l'enlever.

-Respire doucement.

-Il nous faut absolument une ambulance non les pompiers avec la grande échelle parce qu'avec la coupure de courant, les ascenseurs ne fonctionnent pas ! Hurle charlotte accroché à son portable. Ma belle fille est enceinte de triplets….Oui je sais que c'est la pagaille Mais venez !

-J'ai trois semaines d'avances !Grognais-je à Peter.

Peter répète à Charlotte.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Venez !

Je sens mon cœur accélérer et une contraction me prendre.

Une contraction ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est ce que j'ai depuis ce matin.

_Stupide pourquoi j'ai rien remarqué ?_

Charlotte viens s'installer face à moi. Et me retire la culotte. J'attrape la main de Peter et la serre.

-Non, je ne vois rien pour le moment. Oui je vous la passe. Tiens Alice ! C'est ton médecin.

J'attrape le portable fébrilement.

-Docteur Nola. Sangloatais-je.

-Alice, calmez-vous. Les pompiers arrivent. Il faut absolument que vous soyez calme pour vous et vos bébés. Malheureusement, le temps que les pompiers arrivent vous aurez sûrement commencer. C'est la panique en ville donc vous soyez calme.

-Mais, mais, je vais accouchez sans rien !

-Je suis désolé. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas je vais vous guider.

-D'accord.

Une contraction me prend et me fait crier. Je reprends ma respiration doucement.

-Voilà respirer doucement. Mettez le haut parleur.

Je tends le portable à Charlotte après avoir fait ce que mon docteur me demande.

-C'est fait.

-Madame…

-Appelez moi Charlotte.

-Bien Charlotte. Trouvez une règle et avec vos doigts faîtes la mesure de 10 cm.

-Dans le chambre de Chloé… soufflais-je difficilement.

Charlotte s'y précipite et reviens rapidement.

-C'est bon !

-Maintenant, Charlotte, mesurez la dilatation d'Alice.

Tremblante je vois Charlotte approcher ses mains de mon entre-jambe.

-Je crois que c'est 10. Désolée, je ne sais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Une nouvelle contraction me prend.

-Okay ! Je pense que c'est bon. On a calculer. Il y a à peine deux minutes qui s'est écoulé avec la dernière contraction. A la prochaine Alice, il faut pousser.

**Pov Jasper.**

Foutue panne de courant dans toute la ville. Génial ! Vraiment. Grosse panique dans le restaurant. Ça fait à peine 10 minutes que le courant est remis, après 4 heures d'attente c'est normal, que le téléphone s'est met à sonner.

Réservation.

Réservation.

Réservation.

Mon petit restaurant marche comme sur des roulettes.

Téléphone.

-Pixie bonjour.

-Jasper ! S'exclame violement Edward. Pourquoi tu réponds pas à ton foutue portable.

-Parce que c'était la merde au resto et surtout que je ne capte pas. Et pourquoi tu m'agresses bordel !

-Parce que ta femme vient d'accoucher. Chez toi en plus. Elle a été emmené à l'hôpital, il y a une heure.

Ma femme a accouché. Elle a accouché. Et je n'étais même pas présent.

-Jasper ? Tu es toujours là.

-Euh oui, oui.

-Bordel mais fonce elle t'attend !

-Euh oui, oui ! Merde !

Je raccroche.

-Bree ! Je dois y aller.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ma femme a accouché à la maison. Elle est à l'hôpital. M'exclamais-je en enfilant mon manteau.

-Oh Félicitation papa ! Ris-t-elle en m'embrassant.

Je bugue.

Papa.

Je suis papa ! J'écarquille les yeux et éclate de rire. J'embrasse Bree sur les joues et la fait tourné.

-Je suis papa ! Hurlais-je de joie.

-Hey le papa ! S'exclame Fred. Au lieu de le crier sur tout les toits va voir Alicette !

-Oui, oui !

J'attrape mon casque et bondit comme un diable sur ma moto.

En moins de deux minutes j'y arrive.

Je fonce jusqu'à la maternité !

-Alice Whitlock.

-Chambre 612.

Je m'y précipite. C'est cool c'est le même étage que Bella. Quoi que non.

Je ralentis et me fige. Cet étage est réservé aux bébés qui naissent prématurément ! Merde !

Je m'avance jusqu'à sa chambre et entre. Ma mère et Peter sont là.Chloé aussi. Ainsi qu'Edward et Bella. Cette dernière, qui porte la blouse de l'hôpital, tient dans ses bras ma femme qui est entrain de pleurer.

Non ! Pitié que tout aille bien.

-Alice.

Elle se redresse et tourne la tête vers moi. Ses yeux sont cernés.

Je m'avance doucement.

-Es-ce que tu vas bien ?

Alice explose en sanglot et se blottit contre Bella.

Merde ! J'ai pas assuré. Manqué l'absence de mes enfants. Elle m'en veut. A moins qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose aux bébés.

Edward pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Hey ! T'es enfants vont bien. Ils sont arrivés un peu tôt mais ils vont bien. Fais moi confiance. Me chuchote-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi elle semble si mal.

-Les pompiers ne sont pas arrivés a temps. Elle a du accouché sans anesthésie, sans péridurale, sans rien. Et faire les trois bébés. Elle est juste épuisée.

Je soupire de soulagement même si elle a du vraiment souffrir.

Je m'avance et m'assoie sur le lit. Alice se décale de notre amie et se colle à moi.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là. Lui soufflais-je.

Alice ne dit rien, elle embrasse juste ma joue. Je caresse ses cheveux. Je profite de sa présence.

Soudain quelqu'un toque à la porte. Une infirmière se tient là avec un fauteuil roulant.

-Je vous emmène voir vos petits. Nous annonce-t-elle en entrant. Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez, quand vous les verrez. Ils sont très petits, tout comme les prématurés. Nous explique-t-elle.

-Comme Anthony ? Demande Alice en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

-Le petit Cullen ? Reprend l'infirmière.

-Le notre ! S'exclame fièrement Edward et tenant Bella dans ses bras.

-Plus ou moins. Parce qu'Anthony était seul dans le ventre de sa mère. Dans le votre, ils étaient trois.

-Et je vais les reconnaître, parce qu'avec mon mari, on leur a donné des noms mais comme ils sont arrivés sans aucun infirmier.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre belle-mère, nous a indiquez lequel était sortis en premier. Et puis les pompiers sont arrivés pour le troisième. Il faut juste que vous nous donniez les noms. Parce que pour le moment pour nous c'est n°1, n°2, n°3.

Nous approchons des couveuses. De la première.

-Voici n°1. C'est celui qui était le plus en bas d'en votre ventre.

J'ouvre la est vraiment minuscule mais magnifique.

-Il s'appelle Cameron. Dis-je émerveillé par mon fils.

-Vous voulez voir les autres ? Nous demande l'infirmière.

-Bien sûr. Souffle Alice. Je tiens toujours la main de ma femme.

-Voici la petite.

-Jennie. Dit Alice.

Elle est aussi grande que son frère. Et tout les deux ont des mèches brunes sur leur petites têtes. C'est trop mignon.

-Passons au troisième.

-Jackson.

Alice et moi l'avons dit en même temps. Tout comme son frère et sa sœur, il a les cheveux bruns.

Okay, ils tiennent tous d'Alice. De leur maman.

Je me tourne vers ma femme. Je pose une main sur sa joue.

-Tu es maman.

-Et toi papa. Rétorque-t-elle en souriant. Ses yeux brillent de bonheur.

-Je t'aime. Lui soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser heureux d'écrire une nouvelle page de ma vie avec la femme que j'aime.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Bisou !**


	3. La famille

**Hey !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien!  
**

**Merci à tous pour vos mises en favoris et alertes !**

**Merci aussi à : elo-didie, Gaelle-51, mamoure21, Miss Vintage,**

**-melodie93 : je comprends ton point de vue et c'est fait exprès. Je reviens dessus dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

OS n°3

La famille.

**POV Chloé.**

Dans la voiture, j'observais papa. Il était heureux.

Moi aussi j'étais contente. J'avais enfin des frères et sœurs. Bon je savais qu'il fallait que je sois douce avec eux parce que se sont des bébés.

Je me rappelle Carlie quand elle était bébé et Nikki aussi est encore un bébé enfin un grand bébé d'après papa.

Mais je suis trop contente.

Lorsqu'on arrive à la maison, papa se précipite sur le téléphone. Moi j'ai envie de faire un dessin pour dessin de nous tous.

Je dessine papa, il est très grand et ensuite Lice. Je rigole parce que je l'ai faîte toute petite. Je me dessine, à côté de mon papa, je fais la moitié de la taille d'Alice. Et je rajoute les trois bébés, entre papa et Lice. Et je mets les noms parce que quand je l'ai vue tout à l'heure impossible de les différencier.

Je sens que ça va être dur.

Demain, je l'offrirai à Lice.

Il faut que je le montre à papa. Il va être content. Je me dirige dans le salon, il est toujours au téléphone.

-Oui ! Ris-t-il. Je suis enfin un père comblé.

Je m'arrête. Il est heureux. Je n'ai que sept ans mais je sais ce que ça veut dire comblé.

-Je suis enfin un père. Continue-t-il.

Et moi dans tout ça ? ça veut dire quoi ? Je sens que je vais pleurer. Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'assieds sur mon lit. Je regarde le dessin. Alice n'est pas ma mère. C'est Maria qui l'est. Je me rappelle un peu d'elle. Et peut être que papa n'a jamais voulu de moi. Et que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont eu des enfants si tard. J'attrape la feuille et déchire la partie où je suis.

Je me couche dans min larme coule sur ma joue lorsque je me rend compte que papa est partie se coucher sans me dire bonne nuit.

Lorsque je quitte l'école, je me dirige vers l'hôpital. J'ai envie de voir les bébés.

Sur le pas de la porte, j'observe la scène qui se passe sous mes yeux. Une infirmière aide Lice a donné le sein à l'un des bébés.

Es-ce que maman a fait ça pour moi ?

-Vous croyez que j'aurai assez de lait pour les trois ? Demande Alice.

-Bien sûre, les femmes enceintes ont une réserve incroyable pour leur bébé. Dis donc ce petit Cameron risque d'être un petit glouton regardé comment il se jette sur votre sein.

J'observe Lice qui semble attendrit par son fils. Dans ses yeux quelque chose est apparu. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas avant.

-Voilà, je vais le remettre dans la couveuse.

Alice embrasse la tête de son fils. Je baisse mon regard sur mes chaussures.

Ma maman me manque.

-Chloé ? Entre ma puce. S'exclame Lice. J'entre lentement et pose mon sac sur son lit et m'assied sur la chaise près de son lit.

-Tu vas bien ? Me demande-t-elle.

J'hausse les épaules pendant qu'elle regarde dans mon sac ou plutôt mes devoirs.

-Chloé ? C'est un joli dessin que tu as fait. Mais…Où est l'autre bout de la feuille ?

Je relève la tête et je vois qu'elle tient le dessin de la veille.

-Chloé ? Pourquoi tu pleures ! S'exclame Lice inquiète.

Alors je fonds en larmes. Je me précipite dans ses bras.

-Chuuut….Me réconforte-t-elle. Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures…

-Je veux ma maman et je veux que papa m'aime ! Pleurais-je durement.

Je sens les bras d'Alice se resserrer autour de moi.

-Calme-toi. Et viens là…

Lentement je monte sur le lit et m'installe dans les bras d'Alice.

L'odeur de Lice m'enveloppe. Doucement je m'apaise.

-Ma chérie, écoute-moi. Ton père t'aime. N'en doute pas une seconde. Tu es son petit soleil. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que parfois il dit des choses qu'il ne pense pas.

-Alors pourquoi il l'a dit ?

-Parce qu'il est bête comme tous les garçons. Surtout quand il parle avec Emmett.

J'hoche la tête. Mais je me sens toujours blessée. Parce que j'aime mon papa.

**POV Jasper.**

Comment je pouvais être aussi stupide ?

L'émotion d'après Alice.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire des bêtises. J'entends du bruit dans la chambre de ma fille.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, j'étais surpris de trouver Chloé, les joues striées de larmes, dans les bras de ma femme endormie.

Alice m'a raconté ce que ma petite a entendu.

Je serre les pâtes dans l'assiette et au même moment Chloé arrive dans la salle à manger. Elle se frotte les yeux.

-Tu as faim ? Demandais-je.

Chloé hoche la tête et s'installe à table.

Je lui serre la bolognaise. Nous commençons à manger dans le silence.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Chloé joue avec sa nourriture.

-Pourquoi tu l'as dit, alors ? Chuchote-t-elle.

Je soupire. Comment lui expliquer ça.

-J'ai dis ça parce que…je me sens complet.

Chloé se fige.

-Chloé tu es entré dans ma vie, dans notre vie avec Alice, tu avais presque 2 ans. Je n'étais pas là pour vivre la grossesse de Maria, ni pour son accouchement, ni pour tes premiers pleurs ou gazouillements. J'ai manqué 2 ans de ta vie. Et je n'ai pas arrêté d'y pensé jusqu'à ce qu'Alice tombe enceinte. Et je me suis dis, que je serai là. Tout le temps.

Hier quand j'ai dis que j'étais comblé c'est parce que, j'ai une femme qui m'a donné trois magnifique enfants et que je ne manquerai pas ça. Mais sache que je t'aime. Enormément. Et je suis fier d'être ton père. J'étais déjà comblé et

-Tu voulais connaître l'enfer de donner le biberon à différentes heures de la nuit. Chuchote-t-elle en me regardant.

J'hoche la tête. J'attrape sa main et lui serre.

-Alors tu m'aimes ? Demande-t-elle.

-N'en doutes jamais. Je t'aime. Tout comme Alice.

Chloé sourit et se jette dans mes bras. Je la serre fortement. Oui je l'aime. Lentement Chloé se détache de moi. Ses yeux brillent.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais que Lice m'aime mais tu crois qu'elle voudrait que je devienne sa fille. En m'adoptatant. Comme Harry l'est devenu avec Leah et Jacob.

J'ouvre la bouche, surpris.

-Je sais que ma maman c'est Maria. Mais je n'ai plus trop de souvenir d'elle. Et j'aime Alice. Mais j'oublierai jamais ma vrai maman.

-On lui demandera demain.

La fête battait son plein chez Carlisle et Esmée. On passait le week-end à Forks en compagnie de tout le monde. On voulait célébrer de un : l'arrivé de nos triplets.

Alice avait accouché, il y a maintenant 1 mois et n'était sortie que la semaine dernière. Avec nos trois enfants.

Et avec Alice, on était déjà crevé. Quand l'un pleurait, ils réveillaient à coup sûrs les deux autres. Et les cris d'un bébé peuvent être…bruyant.

Mais j'étais heureux. Alice aussi.

On voulait célébrer aussi, l'adoption officielle de Chloé. Alice est officiellement la mère de ma petite. Non de notre petite.

Troisièmement, on faisait aussi la fête du petit Anthony.

Quatrièmement, fête de la petite Louise. La dernière d'Emmett et Rose, née il y a 9 jours.

Cinquièmement, le départ de ma mère et Peter.

Enfin eux ils ne le savent pas encore. C'est Alice qui nous en a tous parlé. Et on a décidé de se cotiser pour leur offrir les billets et un peu plus d'argent pour l'Angleterre.

Ah et point important, ce n'est pas vraiment une fête. Il y a certes de la musique mais Rose, Bella et Alice sont entrain de dormir. Epuisée par les bébés.

Maman et Peter sont censés arrivés ce soir.

Avec Carlisle, Edward et Emmett, on discute tranquillement tout en surveillant les enfants courir dans le jardin.

-Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de Jacob. Il ne répond plus à mes appels. Je ne comprends pas. Okay, au début, j'étais déçu qu'il ne m'accompagne pas dans mon projet. Mais maintenant c'est bon.

-Bella a eu Leah. Apparament, ils ont du mal financièrement. Le garage où tu bossais va mal. Explique Edward.

-Ya pas que ça. S'exclame la voix de ma femme.

Elle a encore la trace de l'oreiller sur sa joue. Et dans ses bras, elle tient…

Rooo j'y arriverai jamais.

-Tiens. Me tends ma femme. Je la regarde et Alice me fait un petit sourire.

-C'est Jackson.

-Oh mon bébé calme. Soufflais-je.

-Je lui prépare son biberon.

-Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à les différencier. Ricane Emmett.

-C'est pas simple. Enfin si Jennie a un petit grand de beauté près de sa bouche.

-Et c'est une fille. Ris Edward.

-Aussi. Mais Jackson est le moins pleureur des trois. Mais bon c'est pas simple. Heureusement qu'on leur garde leur bracelet. Même si je n'aime pas trop l'idée.

-C'est vrai que sa fait chien. S'exclame Emmett faisant sursauter Jackson.

Le petit ouvre les yeux en grand ainsi que sa bouche. Puis il met son poing entre ses gencives. Je le regarde toujours émerveillé.

-C'est vrai qu'il est petit. Dit doucement Carlisle.

On est tous subjugué par mon petit Jackson.

Alice revient avec le biberon. Elle me le donne et va s'installer près d'Emmett.

-Qu'es-ce que tu voulais dire Alice, par rapport à Leah ? Demande Edward.

Alice se mord la lèvre.

-Hé bien, la semaine dernière, elle est passé me voir et découvrir nos triplets. Et d'un coup, elle s'est effondrée en larmes. Ils ne vont pas avoir la petite.

_Quoi ?_

-Pourtant je croyais qu'ils étaient favorables pour l'adoption.

-Ils le croyaient aussi. Mais la mère a refuser. Et elle a gardé le bébé. Il semblerait que Jack soit distant avec Leah aussi. Elle est terrifiée qu'il la quitte.

Je secoue la tête. J'espère vite qu'ils trouveront un bébé. Jacob et Leah ne mérite pas de se déchirer.

C'est un coup toqué à la porte qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

**POV Peter**

Tout le monde riait et moi aussi. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Les adultes, les enfants et les bébés.

Quelqu'un s'installe à mes côtés. Je souris. Alice. J'adore son odeur depuis qu'elle a accouché. Une odeur de fraise et de lait.

J'entends un chouinement. L'un de ses bébés.

-Tu as qui dans tes bras ? Demandais-je.

-Cameron. Souffle-t-elle. Arrête de bouger. Gronde-t-elle doucement.

-Le futur footballer ? Riais-je.

-Ouais. Tu veux le prendre ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Euh..Non. Je suis peut être habile comme aveugle mais faut pas pousser les choses non plus.

réponds mal à l'aise.

-Aller. Tu es son papy après tout et tu étais présent à sa naissance.

Son papy…

-Tiens.

Je sens le petit corps de Cameron se poser dans mes bras. Sa tête repose sur mon coude gauche. Je passe ma main droite sur son ventre. Puis soudain des petits doigts froids entourent l'un de mes doigts.

-Il te regarde. Me chuchote Alice. Parle lui.

-Euh…Bonjour Cameron…C'est Peter.

-Papy Peter.

-Non Grand-père ! M'exclamais-je en la reprenant.

-Oui Grand père.

Cameron pousse un cri et gigote ses pieds.

-Il est content, je crois.

-Moi aussi, Alice. Moi aussi.

-Passons au cadeau ! S'exclame Emmett.

-C'est Noel ! Demande la voix de Carlie.

-Mais non Noel c'est qu'en décembre, c'est dans deux mois ! Hein papa ! Reprend Kellan.

-Oui, mon chéri. Là c'est cadeau pour les adultes. Pour Charlotte et Peter.

Je redresse la tête. Pourquoi ?

Je sens Alice reprendre Cameron et ma femme se poser à mes côtés.

-Peter, Charlotte. Commence Carlisle. Il faut savoir qu'il ne faut jamais confier un secret à Alice.

-Hey ! S'exclame cette dernière alors que tout le monde ris.

-Mais pour une fois elle a bien fait. On s'est tous cotiser et au mois de Janvier vous partez en Angleterre.

-Pourquoi ? Demande lentement ma femme.

-On veut que Peter se fasse opérer le plus vite. On va vous aider à trouver un appartement. J'ai des contacts à Londres. Explique Esmée.

-On veut que tu revois. Et puis rester deux ans à Londres c'est cool.

Je suis figé. Ils…Ils….

Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Tu fais partie de la famille. Dis simplement Rosalie en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Merci.

Ému. J'étais ému.

Ma famille. J'avais une famille.

Une famille que je pourrais voir.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Un petit commentaire !**

**Bisou !**


	4. La vie est surprenante

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Alors j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre ! J'avais les idées mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire !**

**Bref j'espère que vous allez aimé !**

**Merci aux mises en favoris et aux alertes !**

**Merci aussi à : Gaelle-51, Naouko, Miss Vintage, elo-didie, mamoure21, alice jasper 4ever.**

**-melodie93 : **_Perso je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose qu'il est forcément ennuyeux et que ça ressemble à la petite maison dans la prairie. Et puis je n'ai pas forcément envie de faire des trucs qui partent toujours en pleurs et en cris. Voilà lol_

_Et perso si moi je trouve que Jacob et Leah vont bien ensemble. Ils sont mignons ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre._

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

**

OS n°4

**Pov Jacob.**

Ma vie partait en couille.

La colère m'habitait.

Avec Leah, on allait bientôt être viré du garage où on bossait. Suppression de poste.

Bordel ! Emmett avait eu le courage de partir et en plus il réussissait assez bien.

Mon job n'était pas le seul problème.

Avec Leah, aussi. Tous les jours, c'était dispute sur dispute. La femme qui devait nous donner son bébé s'était rétractée.

Leah ne comprenait pas. Pour elle, on s'était bien comporté en sa présence.

Moi je sais. Et Leah refuse de voir la vérité en face. Perso, je pense qu'on est pas assez blanc pour cette dame. Et oui, il y a encore de foutu raciste dans ce foutu monde de merde.

Ça me gonfle parce déjà cette nana veut abandonner son gamin mais pas à n'importe qui. Ça se trouve elle va le fourger à des ptits blancs qui n'ont qu'une envie s'est se droguer !

Je referme brutalement le placard. Ya plus rien a bouffer.

-Papa, j'ai faim. Insiste Harry. Je ferme les yeux.

-Je sais mais ya plus rien. Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

-Ohoh, tu vas devoir faire les course. Ris-t-il.

Je sais que si je n'étais pas sous tension, j'aurai ris. Parce que Harry sait très bien que je déteste faire les courses. Mais la je ne suis pas dans mon état habituel, donc je ne ris pas.

-Non, écoutes tu vas devoir faire l'impasse sur ton quatre heure, là mon bonhomme.

-Oui, mais non, faut quand même faire les courses parce que sinon demain matin yora pas à manger. Reprends-t-il.

-Oui je sais.

-Alors on y va. Insiste-t-il.

-Bordel, Harry ! Non, on y va pas ! Tu me gonfles ! Hurlais-je.

Mon fils sursaute et ses yeux se mettent à briller.

J'entends les pas de Leah arriver.

Ses yeux sont durs.

Je m'abaisse au niveau de mon fils.

-Ecoutes, Harry, désolé.

Une larme coule sur la joue de mon fils, et il se réfugie dans les bras de Leah.

-Va dans ta chambre, j'arrive. Lui souffle-t-elle.

Super ! Une autre dispute.

Harry sort rapidement.

-T'es content, j'espère ?

-Arrête, Leah.

-Arrêtez quoi ? Tu t'en prends à Harry. Il n'a rien demandé. C'est difficile pour nous trois. Tu peux lui expliquer, je pense qu'il est assez grand. Mais ne l'engueule pas.

-Notre fils n'as pas besoin de savoir qu'on a des problèmes.

-C'est juste des problèmes d'argent. On va se retrouver rapidement un job. Et

-Ce n'est pas qu'un problème d'argent ! Hurlais-je furieux. Putain j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne comprends vraiment rien.

-Alors, c'est quoi ? Parle ! S'écrie-t-elle à son tour.

-Mais c'est tout. On a plus de job, plus de famille. Si seulement tu n'étais pas stérile, tout aurait été plus simple.

A la fin de ma phrase, je regrette immédiatement ce que j'ai dit. Le visage de Leah se ferme et sans un mot elle fait demi-tour.

Je soupire fortement. Pour calmer ma colère. Je ne suis pas furieux contre Leah, ni mon fils mais contre moi.

Je sors de la cuisine et je vois Leah mettre les chaussures de notre fils.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je soudain inquiet.

-Je pars et j'emmène Harry. Assène-t-elle.

La panique m'envahit.

-Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu… J'attrape son poignet. S'il te plaît ne part pas. Soufflais-je.

-Tu as besoin d'être seul un moment. Et toute cette colère, on ne la mérite pas. Appelle-nous quand sa ira mieux.

Elle prends Harry dans ses bras et sort de l'appartement.

Comment je peux être si con. Violement j'envoi valser la lampe du salon.

Une larme s'échappe de ma joue.

Soudain le téléphone sonne.

Leah !

Je me précipite dessus mais le nom qui s'affiche ne me donne pas envie de répondre.

_Billy._

Mon père.

Je l'ai appeler, il y a un moins, j'avais besoin de lui parler. Et de lui dire aussi que parmi nos malheurs, je savais que Leah était la femme de ma vie, que j'allais la demander en mariage. Mon père l'a très mal pris. Disant qu'une femme se devait de donner des enfants à son mari et que si elle devait travailler faire au moins un boulot de femme et non d'homme.

J'étais si furieux et il a rajouté une couche en disant que ma vie se brisait et que sa ne servait à rien d'épouser cette femme.

J'aimais Leah.

Mais mon père avait raison sur une chose. Pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de mon fils et je ne pourrais jamais offrir le mariage de rêve de Leah.

C'est pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas faîtes ma demande.

_C'est stupide !_

Non !

Si ça l'est. Tu peux toujours l'a demander en mariage. Leah n'est pas stupide. Elle peut attendre.

Je ferme les yeux. C'est vrai. Elle n'est pas stupide. Au contraire, c'est la femme la plus intelligente.

_Ba alors, Vas-y ! _

Je me redresse d'un bon et me précipite dehors. J'essaye de l'appeler mais Leah ne répond pas. Au bout de la 5eme fois je laisse un message.

-Leah, chérie, je suis désolé. J'ai merdé. Grave. Mais il faut absolument que je te vois. Et Harry aussi. Merde, je vous aime.

Je raccroche et me remets à marcher. A chercher.

Seattle est vraiment une trop grosse ville. Je me laisse tomber sur un banc. Bordel. J'ai fait tout les endroits que Harry aime, que Leah aime.

Je soupire dépité.

Mon regard dérive sur toute la rue. J'observe tout ces gens inconscient de mon mal être. Une jeune femme attire mon regard. Une jeune femme enceinte évidemment.

J'aurai tellement aimé que Leah soit enceinte. Pouvoir toucher son ventre, la voir piqué des crises. La réconforter quand elle se sent trop grosse, comme l'ont fait Emmett, Jasper et Edward avec leur moitié.

J'observe attentivement la jeune femme. Elle est enceinte mais de pas beaucoup. Trois ou quatre mois. Mais elle semble si triste.

Un cri se fait entendre. Je tourne la tête comme la femme enceinte en direction du cri. Un homme vient de voler le sac à main d'une vieille dame. Le mec court vite. Les flics sont déjà à sa poursuite derrière lui.

Je tourne la tête. D'autre flics arrivent dans direction. Le mec se retrouve encerclé. Il panique ça se voit sur son visage.

Mais rends-lui son foutu sac, il doit pas y avoir plus de 50 dollars dedans.

-Posez ce sac. Ordonne un policier. Deux d'entre eux ont sorti leurs pistolets et les quatre autres ont la main dessus.

L'homme soudain saute sur un des hommes et lui arrache le pistolet puis se met à courir et attrape une personne. J'écarquille les yeux. C'est la femme enceinte.

La blonde se met à crier.

-Ta gueule ! Posez vos armes où je lui explose la cervelle.

Lentement les policiers obéissent. A contrecœur mais personne ne veux la mort de la blonde.

Puis il balance la jeune femme et se met à courir rapidement. Les policiers ramassent leur armes et se lance à sa poursuite. L'un deux parle dans son talki en décrivant le jeune homme.

J'observe la course poursuite mais je les perds rapidement de vue. Je tourne mon regard vers la blonde qui est toujours au sol.

Au sol sur la route.

La route.

Ou il n'y a personne grâce au feu rouge. Mais les voitures redémarrent.

Je me précipite jusqu'à la blonde où un Taxi klaxonne. Je me jette sur elle. On se retrouve en plein milieu de la route. Je la tiens contre moi. Les voitures passent près de nous. Je retiens ma respiration. J'attrape la main de la blonde parce que je vois qu'après la voiture rouge, nous pourrons passer.

-Vite ! Hurlais-je une fois la voiture passée. On s'élance jusqu'au trottoir.

Notre souffle est court mais elle me sourit et moi aussi. Je me redresse pour évacuer tout le stress mais soudain une grande douleur me percute le dos et ma tête cogne le sol.

C'est un cri que j'entends avant de sombrer dans le noir.

**POV Harry.**

Maman pleurait dans les bras de tata Rose. Et tonton 'Met n'était pas content.

Tata Rose nous avait demandé d'aller dans la chambre d'Harry.

Il parlait de papa. Papa qui est méchant en ce moment.

Kellan essayait de me remonter le moral en me donnant ses voitures. Nikki essayait en me tendant une de ses poupée.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Me demande Nikki. A presque trois ans cette petite est vraiment trop curieuse.

-Nikki ! Gronde son frère.

-C'est pas grave. Soufflais-je. Mon papa n'est pas très gentil avec nous en ce moment.

Nikki et Kellan me regardent tous les deux.

-On peut te prêter notre papa. S'exclament-t-ils d'une même voix.

Je souris, amusé. Autant Kellan est l'exact opposé de Nikki, autant les deux ont parfois les mêmes idées.

Nikki se lève et ouvre la porte.

-Papaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurle-t-elle.

-Quoi ! S'exclame la voix de mon parrain.

-Viens tout de suite ! Répond-t-elle.

-Nikki Cullen, parle bien. Rétorque sa mère.

-Papa, viens tout de suite, s'il te plaît.

J'entends le rire de ma mère. Au moins Nikki a eu le mérite de faire rire maman.

Tonton Met appraraît.

-Oui Nikki.

La petite brune met ses poings sur ses hanches et fronce les sourcils. Si c'est une imitation de sa mère, c'est très bien `ùù==réussi. D'ailleurs tonton réprime un rire.

-Fais un câlin. Ordonne-t-elle.

Tonton s'agenouille devant elle et attrape ses bras pour la câliner.

-Mais pas à moi ! à Harry. Son papa est nul.

Tonton ouvre la bouche et s'assied au sol.

-Les enfants venez là.

Je m'avance avec Kellan et tonton Met tend ses bras pour que je vienne m'installer à ses côtés.

-Nikki, il ne faut pas dire que tonton Jacob est nul. Et je te défends de le penser. Dit-il en s'adressant à moi. Il arrive parfois que les parents se disputent et qu'on soit en colère. Et dans ces moments-là on dit des choses méchantes mais qui dépassent ce que l'on pense.

-Alors papa m'aime ? demandais-je timidement.

Je posais cette question parce que dernièrement j'avais l'impression que mon papa ne m'aimait plus. Une fois j'ai même rêvé que papa me redonnait à la dame qui s'occupait des enfants.

-Evidement petite tête ! Il t'aime comme il aime ta maman.

Je souris doucement. Tonton Met m'attrape par le cou et me frotte les cheveux.

-Non ! Hurlais-je.

-Laisse le tranquille ! S'écrie Nikki en sautant sur son père.

Tonton éclate de rire. J'adore son rire. Il est gigantesque !

Son téléphone se met à sonner. Tonton Met se relève.

-Allo ?

…

-Quoi ?

….

-Très bien on arrive tout de suite !

Il raccroche. Son visage est blanc.

-Vous restez là. Nous ordonne-t-il soudain sérieux.

Puis il sort. Je fronce les sourcils.

**Pov Leah.**

Mais quel crétin. Quel crétin.

Le seul moyen qu'il trouve pour me parler c'est d'avoir un stupide accident.

-La chambre de Black. Grognais-je à l'accueil.

La secrétaire me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

-Qui le demande ?

-Sa femme.

Faut bien mentir. Si je dis que je suis sa petite amie et qui est venu pour sa mort parce qu'il me sort de horreurs et se fait renverser jusque pour que je lui parle, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me laisse entrer.

-Chambre 101.

Je me dirige vers la dîte chambre et lorsque j'ouvre la porte une pétasse blonde, tient la main de Jacob en pleurant.

Jacob tourne son visage vers moi.

-Ah Lee-lee tu es là. Soupire-t-il heureux. Je te présente Stéphanie. C'est elle qui appeler les secours.

La fameuse Stéphanie se lève et s'avance vers moi. bordel en plus elle est enceinte.

-Votre ami est incroyable. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

J'hoche la tête.

-Et j'aimerais vous remercier.

-Et moi parler avec Jacob. Crachais-je mauvaise.

Elle semble surprise mais elle sort.

Jacob se redresse avec difficulté mais je ne l'aide pas. Bien que le voir ainsi me brise le cœur.

-Tu es un crétin. Sifflais-je.

-Hé j'y suis pour rien si ya cycliste qui me rentre dedans. Et puis j'allais pas laisser Stéphanie se faire écraser par une voiture.

-Ba oui après tout elle est enceinte, tient tu pourrais partir avec elle.

Ola on se calme Leah. Je suis mauvaise.

Jacob soupire.

-Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai pu te dire tout à l'heure. Et depuis un mois. Je suis bien plus qu'un crétin. Tout ce qui nous arrive me met en colère. Tu es une personne douce et aimante et j'aurai tellement aimé que tu sois enceinte. Et la vie devient dur qu'on ne peut même plus acheter de cadeau pour notre fils.

Je soupire.

-Jack. Moi aussi, tout ce qui se passe m'énerve mais je n'y peux rien et je suis juste heureuse d'être avec toi. Et je sais qu'on peut passer au dessus de ça.

Jacob ne répond rien.

-Et puis nos problèmes financiers vont s'arranger. Emmett m'a engagé. Et il est d'accord pour t'engager toi aussi.

Je m'approche de lui. Il attrape ma main.

-Il est temps de prendre des bonnes décisions. J'accepte. Il faut que tu accepte aussi un chose dans ce cas.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Epouse-moi. Je n'ai pas de bague, je n'ai pas l'argent mais je sais que je t'aime et je te veux comme épouse. Et on adoptera autant d'enfant que tu veux.

Je souris ému et le coupe en l'embrassant.

-Oui…

-Je t'aime. Me déclare-t-il.

-Excusez-moi. Nous coupe la voix de Stéphanie. Je soupire.

-j'ai entendu votre conversation et c'est génial. Félicitation. S'exclame-t-elle. Je souris légèrement.

-Et j'ai entendu dire que vous voulez adopter. Parce que voyez vous, le petit que j'ai c'est pas le mien.

Okay…elle est vraiment atteinte. Je regarde Jacob et lui aussi fronce les sourcils.

-Je suis une mère porteuse. Et je devais le donner à un couple. Mais ils sont morts le mois derniers. Donc j'ai le droit de choisir un nouveau couple. Donc je me demandais, si vous le voulez. Ouais je sais je parle comme si je vendais une tranche de steak !

Puis elle éclate de rire. Cette nana est cinglée. Elle est cinglée mais elle te propose un enfant.

-Enfin si vous êtes d'accord, il vous que j'appelle la nana des services sociaux. Cette fille est tarée, elle me fait passée des tests sanguins pour savoir si je fumais. Comme si je fumais !

Elle éclate à nouveau de rire. Je souris. Je m'empêche de rire. Elle est encore plus folle qu'Alice.

-Bref ça vous dit ou pas ?

Je regarde Jacob. Il a un sourire rêveur. Ses yeux pétillent.

-Sauf si vous voulez pas de bébé. Je peux comprendre. L'inconvénient aussi, c'est que je dois vivre près de chez vous. Mère porteuse oblige.

Je regarde Jacob.

-On accepte. Dit-il en me regardant amoureusement.

Je l'embrasse et encercle Stéphanie.

Tout s'arrangeait.

Un nouveau boulot, un mariage et un nouveau bébé.

La vie est parfois surprenante.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Bon je ne sais pas trop quel sera l'OS suivant donc si vous avez des idées ! Je suis preneuse !**

**Bisou à tout le monde !**


	5. Les secrets ne sont bons pour personne

**Bonjour tous le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos mises en favoris et Alertes.**

**Merci aussi à : elo-didie, mamoure21, Gaelle51, Ivy**

**-Naouko :** Bon tes mots j'ai pas réussi à tous les mettre. Juste 3 ! Tu les trouveras lol

**Miss Vintage :**Jacob n'est pas bête. C'est juste une grosse brute impulsive qui a du mal avec ses sentiments lol

* * *

OS n°5

**Les secrets ne sont pas bons.**

**POV Alice**

Dormir.

Je voulais dormir.

J'étais épuisée.

Les triplets pleuraient tout le temps. Et quand ils dormaient, l'un d'eux pleurait pour réveiller les deux autres.

Les triplets me prenaient 80% de mon temps. Et donc le reste du temps je devais m'occuper de Chloé. L'aider à faire ses devoirs, lui faire à manger, l'emmener au parc.

Je devais aussi m'occuper de la maison. La nettoyer. Parce que c'était un vrai foutoir. On marchait sur les jouets de tout les enfants.

Et à cause de ça avec Jasper on se disputait souvent.

Il me reprocher de ne rien faire et de m'occuper que de mon travail avec Laurent. Mais c'est dans ses moments là que mon mari est un idiot. Je n'avais pas touché à mes croquis depuis la naissance des triplets. C'est à dire il y a 6 mois.

Mais Jasper ne m'écoutait pas et partait à son boulot !

Crétin !

Le pire surtout ! C'est que ma douche, je la prenais en 3 minutes top chrono. En tout je passais 5 minutes dans la salle de bain et je portais des vêtements horribles, pleins de baves de bébé et qui puaient !

Six mois que je n'avais pas pris soin de moi. Six long mois.

Je dépose Cameron dans son berceau et retourne me coucher.

Oh j'ai hâte qu'il fasse leur nuit. Fini les réveils à 2h, 4h et 6h.

Ma tête touche à nouveau l'oreille et je soupire de bonheur.

Dodo…

Mais une main se glisse sur mon ventre. Le corps chaud de Jasper se colle contre moi, et sa bouche embrassa mon cou. Je sens immédiatement son désir.

Oh non…

-Jasper…Soufflais-je à moitié endormi.

-Oui mon amour…

-Laisse moi dormir.

-Je me lève dans une heure, tu dormiras après. Souffle-t-il alors que sa main se glisse dans mon pyjama. Sa main rencontre ma féminité qui n'est pas du tout mouillé. Quand je vous dis que je suis fatiguée.

Après ? Mais après c'est Jenni ou Jackson qui va pleurer pour réveiller toute la maison donc non je ne dormirai pas !

-Alice mets-y un peu du tien. Dit-il en embrassant mon cou et en enfonçant un doigt en moi.

-Jasper, je suis fatiguée.

Je l'entends grogner et se décaler.

-Tu sais que sa fait 5 mois qu'on n'a rien fait. Je commence vraiment à être frustré.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que je sens la colère monter en moi.

Je me redresse furieuse et allume la lumière.

-Tu es frustré ! M'exclamais-je.

-Oui Alice, je suis frustré. Parce que j'aimerai pouvoir faire l'amour à ma femme.

-Ah faire l'amour ! moi ce que j'aimerai Jasper, c'est juste dormir pouvoir dormir au moins 8h d'affilé.

-Mais dans la journée…Commence-t-il.

J'attrape un oreiller et lui balance dessus. Je me lève furieuse ! J'enlève mon pyjama et met un jean et un tee-shirt.

-N'ose même pas finir ta phrase, Jasper. Je ne dors pas. Ni la journée, ni la nuit. Parce que la nuit toi tu dors parce que Monsieur le Restaurateur a eu une grosse journée dans son foutu Restaurant et que nos trois enfants décident de manger quand ils le veulent. Je ne dis pas que tu es un mauvais parce que tu t'en occupe le soir ! Mais j'en peux plus. Et dans la journée, je leur donne encore à manger, et je les change, et j'aide Chloé à faire ses devoirs.

Je n'ai plus touché à mon boulot depuis l'accouchement ! Et je pue ! je prends une douche de 3 minutes parce que nos enfants pleurent plus en ce moment parce qu'ils sembleraient qu'ils commencent à faire leurs dents. Leur cris gênent nos voisins je suis toujours fatiguée. Alors excuse moi Jasper de ne pas écartez les jambes pour toi mais ya des moments où je n'ai pas envie ! Hurlais-je furieuse.

Je sors de la chambre et enfile mes converses.

-Hey ! Où es-ce que tu vas ? Gronde-t-il lui aussi furieux.

Mon mari ne supporte pas que je lève la voix contre lui et dans ces moments là c'est un vrai Crétin !

-Je me casse ! J'en ai marre !

-Oh, je te signale que je bosse !

-Rien à foutre ! Démerde-toi.

Puis je sors ! Je descends et prends ma voiture. J'ai vraiment besoin de passer un week-end seule et de dormir.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée que je cognais à la porte de cette maison que je considérais comme ma la mienne. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Alice ? S'exclame Esmée.

-Je peux rester ici ? J'en ai besoin. Soufflais-je les larmes au yeux.

-Bien sûre ma chérie. Entre.

Je passe devant mais une fois la porte refermée je tombe dans ses bras et pleure longuement.

**Pov Jasper**

1h plus tard.

-Okay, Alice c'est bon tu peux rentrer. Je suis calme. Je t'aime.

Je raccroche alors Jenni se met à pleurer de faim, je crois. Chloé m'aide déjà en donnant le biberon à Cameron. Jackson dort encore.

Bordel j'aurai du arrêter de bosser bien avant. Mais non. Juste que je voulais de l'argent pour pouvoir acheter une maison comme celle d'Emmett. Et surtout lui faire la surprise.

1H plus tard.

-Ecoutes Alice, je suis vraiment désolé. Reviens, on doit parler.

Je raccroche. Dans mes bras Cameron pleure de plus en plus fort. Ses joues sont rouges. Chloé agite un anneaux devant le petit. Se sont ses dents. Jenni gigote alors que Jackson chuine.

2h plus tard.

-Okay, Alice. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais plus me donner de nouvelle mais dit moi si tout vas bien.

Je raccroche. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Et les triplets pleuraient de plus en plus fort. Peut-être ressentaient-ils mon angoisse.

2h plus tard…

-Chut, mon bébé…

Je tournais dans l'appart avec Jackson dans les bras. Ses dents lui faisaient mal. Il avait les joues toutes rouges. Jenni et Cameron pleuraient dans leurs poussettes. Et Chloé était parti se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Oui j'avoue. Je suis un père lamentable. Je n'arrive pas à calmer mes enfants. J'attrape mon téléphone pour m'excuser auprès de ma femme. Qui est juste incroyable. Alice est une force de la nature…

-_Boîte vocale saturée._

C'est pas vrai !

Je compose alors le numéro de ma sœur.

-Hé Jasper !

-Rose ! Je t'en prie ! Aide-moi.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-elle inquiète.

-J'ai merdé. Et grave. Je me suis disputée avec Alice. Et je n'arrive plus à la joindre. Et je ne sais pas où elle est.

Jackson se met à crier plus fort.

-Chut…Soufflais-je en balançant dans mes bras pour apaiser mon fils. Tu sais où elle est?

-Non. Je suis désolée.

-Okay. Marmonnais-je lamentablement. Jenni se met à crier plus fort.

-Bon, faut que je te laisses. Je crois que les triplets ont faim. Enfin…bisou.

Je raccroche rapidement, alors que Jackson gigote.

Je le dépose dans son parc. Tout ces cris me donnent mal à la tête.

Je prépare les biberons. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais avoir un troisième bras. Pour pouvoir nourrir les triplets en même temps.

Mais non. Juste deux en même temps.

Je soupire. Bordel. J'ai beau n'être que là le dimanche, je ne sais pas m'y prendre. Faut que je remédie à ça au plus vite. Je n'irai plus tous les jours au restaurant.

Au bout de 20 minutes, j'entends qu'on toque. Je dépose rapidement Jackson et Cameron dans le berceau.

J'écarquille les yeux. Rose, Emmett, Bella et Edward sont là. Sans leurs enfants.

En parlant d'enfants les miens se mettent à crier. Je retourne vers eux et reprends Jackson et Cameron. Je les repose sur le canapé côte à côte et leur donne le biberon.

-Où sont vos gamins.

-Les nôtres sont avec Sue et mon père. Dit Bella.

-Et les nôtres chez les Black. Annonce ma sœur.

J'évite leur regard. Je me sens déjà trop minable.

Jenni crie plus fort. Elle a faim.

-Aller, je m'occupe de Jenni. S'exclame Bella. Elle attrape sa nièce et se dirige vers la cuisine.

-Donne moi Jackson. Me dit ma sœur. Je lui donne. Mon cœur se serre de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas m'occuper de mes enfants.

-Tu veux que je le prenne ? Demande Edward.

Je secoue négativement la tête en prenant Cameron dans mes s'installe près de moi.

-Tontons ! S'exclame Chloé en apparaissant et en se jetant dans les bras de ses oncles.

Emmett la soulève alors que son ventre grogne.

-Tu as faim ? demande-t-il.

-Aller je te prépare des supers pâtes. Les meilleurs du monde.

-c'est papa qui fait les meilleurs pâtes !

-Hey ! C'est pas parce qu'il tient un resto que ton père est doué en cuisine. C'est moi le meilleur.

Edward suit ma fille et son frère en cuisine.

Bella arrive et s'installe près de Rose. Je les observe. Et imite leurs gestes. Une fois les bébés endormis le silence règne dans la pièce. Les garçons sont revenus. Chloé est partie jouer dans sa chambre.

-Alice nous avait dit qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Lâche Bella.

Je suis un être misérable.

-Si vous savez où elle est, ça me rassurerait.

-Je t'ai dit, je ne sais pas. Dit Rosalie. Sa voix est douce.

-Moi non plus. Souffle Bella.

-Je voulais lui acheter une maison. Lui faire la surprise. Bosser plus longtemps pour pouvoir partir. Avoir un jardin et jouer avec mes gosses dans la pelouse. Et mettre trois balançoire. Une pour Chloé, une pour Jenni et une pour Alice. J'ai tout gâché.

-Sauf si tu lui dis. Déclare Edward.

-Encore faut savoir où elle est. Je vais pas lui annoncer ça au téléphone. En plus je ne peux plus lui laisser de messages. J'ai rempli sa boîte vocale. Riais-je amèrement.

-On sait où elle est. Annonce Emmett.

-Quoi ! S'exclame ma sœur.

-Oui, Alice est comme une petite sœur. On sait comment elle fonctionne.

-Où est-elle ?

-Chez nos parents à Forks. Elle aime bien cet endroit.

_Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? C'est vrai !_

Je me relève et commence à entasser les jouets des gamins.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demande Edward.

-Je vais voir Alice.

-Avec des jouets ? S'exclame Emmett.

-Non, je prends les affaires des triplets.

-Jasper, lâche ça. Ordonne ma sœur.

-Quoi ?

-Pose ses jouets. Et vas-y sans tes enfants. Explique Emmett.

-Quoi ? Non, je peux pas. J'ai déjà merdé et…

-Accordez-vous un week-end pour vous retrouver. On s'en occupe. Annonce Bella.

Je les regarde tous les quatre. Ma sœur et mes amis. Je sens mon cœur gonflé. Je les prends chacun dans mes bras.

-Merci ! Sincèrement. Vous êtes de vrais amis et une vraie sœur.

-Alors dans ce cas, en tant que vrai pote, je te conseille de mettre du **déodorant **ou prendre une douche. Tu pues le vomis, mec ! Alors frotte toi bien avec un bon **savon.**

Je souris. Emmett dans toute sa délicatesse.

**Pov Alice.**

Des coups sont frappés. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'es-ce que s'est que ce bordel ? Je regarde l'heure. 03h22.

Je me lève alors que la lumière du couloir s'illumine. Esmée et Carlisle sortent de leur chambre tout aussi ensommeillée que

moi.

-Restez là. Nous ordonne Carlisle en haut des escaliers. Lui descends alors que les coups sont toujours frappés de plus en plus fort.

-Jasper ! S'exclame-t-il une fois la porte ouverte.

_Jasper ? Comme mon mari ?_

-Désolé de débarquer à cet heure là, mais il faut que je parle à Alice.

Je descends les escaliers soudain inquiète.

-Les enfants vont bien ?

-Quoi ? S'exclame-t-il.

-Les enfants !

-Oui, oui. C'est les Cullen junior qui les gardent.

Cullen junior. C'est pour parler de nos amis. Cullen Senior se sont Carlisle et Esmée.

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ?

-Ah oui. Carlisle, Esmée, je suis désolé. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. J'emmène Alice se promener.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel comme amusé.

-Viens. Je dois te parler.

Je soupire alors que je passe devant lui.

Je suis vraiment trop faible en sa présence.

Une fois dehors, je frissonne. Il fait froid en ce mois de février. Je sens quelque chose se poser sur moi. Jasper vient de poser sa veste sur mes épaules.

-Jasper. J'ai besoin de dormir et tu débarques en plein milieu de la nuit. Tu es courant que les gens normaux dorment la nuit.

Jasper éclate de rire.

-Oui, je suis au courant. Nos enfants t'empêchent de dormir la nuit.

Je me rembrunis soudainement.

-Et je voudrais m'excuser. Mais je…

Jasper soupire alors qu'i s'arrête sur le ponton, là où Bella et Edward se sont marier quelques années auparavant. Ou encore j'ai failli me noyer. Jasper me tourne le dos. Il observe le lac.

-Je n'étais pas présent ces derniers temps parce que…j'ai repéré une maison. Beaucoup trop cher pour nous. Mais j'ai craqué. J'ai fait une proposition. Sauf qu'on n'avait pas assez d'argent. Donc j'ai dû travailler plus. Je regrette de ne pas te soutenir. Et je ne me rendais pas compte que tu était si fatiguée. Alors lundi, je dirais que j'abandonne la maison. On en trouvera une autre.

Je suis surprise. Alors tout ça c'est…

-Je croyais que regrettais d'avoir eu ces enfants avec moi.

Jasper se tourne d'un coup vers moi.

-Quoi !

Il s'approche et pose ses mains autour de mes joues.

-Jamais. Je t'aime tellement. Mais l'appartement est beaucoup trop petit. Je veux jouer au foot avec mes garçons. Que tu fasses de la balançoire avec tes filles.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Petite j'ai toujours rêver de faire de la balançoire avec ma mère. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé.

-Elle est bientôt payée ? Demandais-je.

-Quoi ?

-La maison ? Elle est bientôt payée.

-Non. Je devrais travailler encore un mois.

-Alors bosse.

Jasper me regarde septique.

-Bosse encore un mois. On a réussi à survivre. Un mois ça passera vite. Et je la veux ma balançoire. Soufflais-je.

Jasper me sourit amoureusement.

-On va avoir notre maison.

-Oui.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon **ange.**

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Oh mon dieu, ça ma tellement manqué. Le baiser s'enflamme bien vite. Nous retrouvons nus sur ce ponton. Lorsqu'il me touche, mon corps s'embrase. Hélas, j'ai encore un peu mal au niveau de mon sexe. Mais je ne me plains pas. Je retrouve mon homme. Et malgré la petite douleur, le plaisir est beaucoup plus fort.

Je sens que l'avenir ira mieux.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Je crois qu'Alice et Jasper aiment bien faire l'amour dehors! lol  
**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît !**

**Bisou**


	6. Voir

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Merci à tous pour vos mise en favoris et alertes!**

**Merci aussi à: elo-didie, Gaelle-51, mamoure21, Miss Vintage!**

**Bonne lecture

* * *

  
**

OS n°6

Voir

Pov Charlotte.

-L'opération aura lieu le mois prochain. Déclare le médecin.

Je serre la main de Peter. Heureuse.

-Il n'y aura qu'une seule opération ? Demande mon compagnon.

-Normalement oui. Toutefois si ça ne fonctionne pas complètement, nous en reprogrammerons une, deux mois plus tard. Mais nous en reparlerons si ça ne fonctionne pas. On se vois donc le mois prochain.

-Merci docteur.

Je lui serre la main et Peter fait la même chose.

Nous rentrons en voiture. J'ai mis un certain temps à m'habituer à conduire à droite mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je sens que Peter est détendu.

-Il faut qu'on appelle les enfants ! Ils vont être contents !

-Oui. Et puis bientôt je pourrais les voir. Un mois à attendre. Ça ira vite.

Nous arrivons dans notre petite maison. J'adore ces petits pavillons Anglais. La maison est très belle et puis nous étions près de tout. Pas besoin d'utiliser tous les jours la voiture.

Une fois rentré, je voulais absolument le dire à mes enfants. J'allumais donc l'ordinateur et comme d'habitude, je ne savais pas me servir de ce machin.

-Peter. Chéri, comment allume-t-on Skipe ?

-C'est Skype, Charlotte.

Je avait beau être aveugle, il savait mieux se servir de l'Internet que moi.

-Ta souris, tu la diriges sur la barre d'en bas. Et tu cherches Skype. Me guide-t-il.

Une fois l'application en route, je vois Alice et Jasper sont connectés. Le petit bonhomme est vert.

-Tu appuies sur leur pseudo : JazzetLice. Et sur appeler.

La fenêtrre s'ouvre et le bruit de telephone retentit.

-Charlotte ! S'exclame la voix d'Alice.

-Appuie sur vidéo. Me chuchote mon compagnon. Je m'exécute.

Je me vois apparaître avec Peter. Puis Alice et Chloé apparaissent en vidéo aussi.

-Bonjour. M'exclamais-je.

-Coucou mamie ! Coucou papy ! S'exclame Chloé.

-Comment sa se fait que vous soyer connecté si tôt ? Demande Peter.

-C'est les triplets.

Peter et moi hochons la tête.

-Ils ont quel âges ?

-9 mois. Et Jenni commence à se tenir debout toute seule.

Les yeux d'Alice brillent de bonheur et de fierté.

-Regarde mamie ! Malice a bien voulu que je me perce les oreilles.

Malice c'est la réunification d'Alice et maman. Je me rappelle que Chloé voulait appeler Alice maman. Au final ça lui a fait bizarre et préfère l'appeler « Malice ».

Ma petite fille me montre ses oreilles. Des petits diamants brillent sur ses lobes. Adorable. Je me rappelle quand j'ai fait la même chose avec ma Rose.

-Et ton papa n'a rien dit. Demande Peter.

-Euh, au début il était pas d'accord et après il m'a dit que j'étais super jolie.

Chloé nous fait un immense sourire.

-Sinon et vous quoi de neuf ? Demande ma belle-fille.

-Peter va se faire opérer dans un mois ! M'exclamais-je heureuse.

-C'est vrai !

Chloé se met à sauter partout.

-Papa. Papy va revoir ! Papy va revoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jasper apparaît avec l'un des triplets dans ses bras. Oh mon dieu. Comme il a grandit !. Je crois que c'est Cameron. Il est brun. Jackson est blond. Et Jenny est brune mais c'est cheveux sont beaucoup plus long.

-Salut 'Man. Salut Pete. Alors tu vas revoir ?

-Ouais. Si l'opération se déroule bien.

-C'est génial ! S'exclame Alice. Je suis très contente pour vous.

-Peut être que vous verrez vos petits enfants pour leur un ans.

-J'aimerai bien. Mais je ne m'emballe pas trop. J'ai pas envie d'être déçu.

-On comprend. On va être content pour vous dans ce cas. Dit mon fils.

Peter hoche la tête.

Et comment vont tout mes petits enfants ? Demandais-je.

-Et bien pour trois mois le petit Collin fait toutes ses nuits.

Collin le 3eme fils de Rosalie et Emmett.

-Nikki est égale à elle-même. Mais Emmett ne veut plus qu'on la garde. Il nous a dit qu'Alice avait une mauvaise influence sur sa fille.

Peter et moi éclatons de rire.

-Kellan est entré en C.P. Vous auriez dû voir Emmett. Il ne voulait pas lâchez son fils.

-Je crois que c'est Kellan qui ne voulait pas lâcher son père.

-Mais il n'est pas tout seul parce que je m'occupe de lui à l'école. Avec Harry. Tu sais les fils de Tata Leah et oncle Jacob.

-Les triplets commencent à bien dormir.

-Enfin ! S'exclame Chloé.

-Et la femme enceinte qui va donner l'enfant aux Black. Elle va bien.

-Cette nana est complètement cinglée ! s'exclame Alice ce qui fait rire mon compagnon. Selon Peter, il n'y a pas plus fou qu'Alice. C'est impossible.

-Elle est gentille mais elle vit vraiment dans un autre monde. Le bébé est en forme selon. Plus qu'un mois.

-Fille ou garçon.

-Stéphanie ne veut pas savoir. Selon elle ça porte malheur. Alors Leah et Jacob respect. Mais moi je vous dit que c'est compliqué. Surtout pour acheter les vêtements. On essaye de trouver des couleur neutre mais non ! Et la chambre !

-Calme-toi chérie. Souffle mon à sa femme.

Peter rit encore.

-Et vous déménager quand ?

-Après l'anniversaire des triplets.

Je souris. Je suis heureuse pour eux. Il rayonne. Et j'ai hâte que Peter puisse les voir.

Pov Peter.

J'étais installé sur ce lit. Et Charlotte était beaucoup plus angoissé que moi. Ces mains transpiraient.

-C'est l'heure d'y aller. Déclare la voix de mon docteur.

Charlotte m'embrasse furtivement.

-On se voit tout à l'heure. Ricanais-je. Je sens Charlotte rire aussi.

Je me sens transporté.

-Peter. Vous n'allez rien sentir. Comptez à l'envers à partir de 10.

-Dix. Neuf.

Je sens mes paupières devenir lourde.

-Huit.

La présence des gens autour de moi disparaît.

-Sept.

Le brouillard s'épaissit.

-Deux… Murmurais-je la voix rauque.

Je sens une main presser la mienne.

-Un.

-Peter ?

Je reconnais la voix.

-Tu m'entends ?

J'hoche la tête. Et me redresse.

Je pose ma main sur mon visage et un bandeau encercle mes yeux.

-Non. N'y touche pas.

Je retire ma main de mon visage.

-Le docteur m'a dit que ça c'était bien passé. Mais il faut attendre. On reviendra dans deux semaines pour enlever le bandeau.

J'hoche la tête et repose ma tête sur l'oreille. Je me sens encore lourd.

-Dors chéri. Me souffle Charlotte. Et lentement je plonge dans les bras de Morphée.

Deux semaines plus tard.

-Nous allons fermer les volets. Et je vous interdis d'ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. Cela pourrait abîmer vos rétines. Vos yeux sont vraiment sensibles. Me comprenez-vous ?

-Je suis aveugle, pas idiot !

-Peter ! S'exclame Charlotte choquée.

Toutefois le docteur éclate de rire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Votre mari est impatient. J'ai l'habitude avec mes patients. Mais idiots ou pas, certains ouvrent les yeux. Ils veulent voir.

Je sens le docteur placer ses mains sur mon visage et défaire ce bandage. Plus rien n'entrave ma vue. J'ai juste les yeux fermés.

-Bien vos yeux ne sont pas gonflés. C'est une très bonne chose. Allez-y. Ouvrez vos yeux. En douceur.

J'inspire profondément et ouvre mes yeux légèrement. J'aperçois au premier plan mes cils et derrière dans l'ombre, des silhouettes.

Je papillonne des yeux et finis par les ouvrir complètement. Tout est flou.

-C'est flou.

-C'est normal. Me dit mon médecin. Vos yeux ont été dans le noir pendant six ans. Vos yeux sont des bébés. D'abord flou puis plus tard des formes nettes et précises. Ce que je voudrais savoir, parmi le flou distinguez-vous des couleurs.

Je regarde autour de moi. Et mon regard se pose sur Charlotte. J'en suis sûr.

-Charlotte a un haut rouge.

Ma femme plaque ses mains contre sa bouche et retient un cris. Je l'ai vu. Flou, certes mais je l'ai vu.

Ma Charlotte s'approche de moi. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi blonds. Elle porte du rouge sur ses lèvres fines. Et je vois qu'elle sourit.

-Bien. Nous allons remettre le bandeau. Une fois chez vous, vous pouvez l'enlever si et seulement si tout vos volets sont fermé. Dans deux semaines vous pourrez sortir avec des lunettes de soleil. Vous reviendrez ici et si j'approuve les volets disparaîtront. Mais vos yeux sont en bon état, je suis confiant.

J'hochais la tête. Mon cœur battait fortement, d'espoir.

Une fois à la maison, je me dépêchais de retirer ce foutu bandeau. Je voulais voir.

Charlotte s'installe à côté de moi. je passe ma main sur la joue de Charlotte. Elle me sourit.

-Ton sourire m'avait manqué. Lui soufflais-je.

J'aperçois des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Ne pleure pas. Je te vois.

-Tu me vois.

Je lui souris et sans hésiter je trouve enfin sa bouche directement.

-Je t'aime.

Charlotte me sourit et se jette sur mes lèvres. Ça fait du bien de la voir et de la sentir.

* * *

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Un petit commentaire!**

**Bisou  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

**Me revoilà dans avec un nouvel OS !**

**Merci aux mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Merci aussi à : elo-didie, Miss Vintage, love-jalice-twilght**

-**mamoure21 :** _**Oui je sais mais le volant, il est à droite ! lol C'est sa que je voulais dire je crois lol**_

* * *

OS n°7

**Pov Alice.**

J'avais envie de pleurer. De bonheur certes.

Chloé rentrait en 6eme et mes triplets en maternelle.

Jasper passe sa main dans mon dos et embrasse mon front.

-Pleures pas. Et puis on aura plus de temps pour nous. Penses à la maîtresse qui aura nos démons.

Démon c'est un bon nom trouver quand nos triplets sont ensembles. C'est à dire tout le temps. Ils sont infernaux.

Faux.

Cameron est le pire. Jenny le suit facilement. Elle lui en ne faut pas beaucoup pour faire des bêtises.

Il n'y a que Jackson qui n'aime pas trop se mêler à eux. Mais à force de cris et de cris Cameron et Jenny l'entraîne. Et oui.

Nos enfants ne parlent pas. Ils crient, hurlent. Heureusement pas tout le temps. Jenny parle beaucoup. Cameron parle quand il le faut. Jackson n'aime pas parler.

C'est lui qui a mis le plus de temps pour parler. Rien que pour dire maman et papa. Il ne l'a dit qu'à ses deux ans.

Et là mes bébés rentraient en maternelle.

-Je plaints la prof qui le aura. Me dit Jasper en observant les enfants courir dans la cour avec plusieurs autres enfants. Jackson se cachent derrière ma jambe.

-J'espère que Rose aura nos trois enfants. Ricane Jasper.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et frappe le bras de mon mari.

-T'es méchant ! Ta sœur n'a pas besoin de nos trois monstres ensembles.

-En parlant du loup. Chuchote mon mari en passant une main dans le bas de mon dos.

-Vous allez bien ? Demande ma belle-sœur en nous embrassant.

-Oui.

-J'étais entrain de me dire que j'espérais que tu aurais nos trois anges. Clame mon mari en lui faisant son sourire ravageur. Sourire qui ne fonctionnait que sur moi.

D'ailleurs Rose hausse un sourcil.

-Même pas en rêve. Il y a quatre maîtresses par niveau. Je me suis arrangée pour ne pas les avoir. Aucune famille dans ma classe.

-mmhh pas stupide la sœur. S'exclame mon stupide mari.

-Mmmaman ! M'appelle Jackson terrifié.

-Je m'abaisse à son niveau. Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes. Mon cœur se serre. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

-Je vous laisse. La rentrée va avoir lieu dans cinq minutes. Entendis-je Rose dire.

Jasper s'abaisse à mes côtés.

-Hé bonhomme. Souffle son père. Notre fils essuie ses beaux yeux et renifle.

-Tu vas voir l'école c'est chouette. Tu vas avoir pleins de copains et apprendre pleins de choses.

Jackson secoue la tête.

-Pas m'aimez ? Demande-t-il.

-Oh non. Mon chéri. Non. AU contraire. C'est pour que tu deviennes un grand garçon. Lui soufflais-je en caressant ses boucles brunes.

Jackson secoue de nouveau la tête.

-Mesdames et messieurs, la rentrée commence. Quand nous appellerons le nom de votre enfants, vous le guiderait jusqu'à la salle dîtes.

Salle n'° 1 ! Crie la directrice.

Pleins de petits sont appelés. Puis soudain :

Jenny Withlock.

J'aperçois Jenni courir vers sa classe. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je l'accompagne. Souffle Jasper avant de courir pour rejoindre Jenny.

Salle n°2 ! Continue la directrice.

C'est la classe de Rose. Je sais donc qu'aucun de mes enfants n'y sera.

-Salle n° 3 !

Même procédé jusqu'à :

-Cameron Withlock.

-Ouais ! S'écrie mon fils. Quelques parents rient. Jasper le rejoint pour l'emmener.

Je crois que mon fils n'a pas compris ce qu'était l'école. Mais peu importe du moment qu'il est content.

-Salle N°4 ! Tout les élèves restant.

C'est à dire environ une vingtaine.

Jackson s'accroche de plus en plus à moi.

-Non. Murmure-t-il dans mon cou.

Les élèves rentrent petit à petit. Quelques petits résistent. Une petite fille blonde se met à pleurer alors que ses parents s'éloigne.

-Allé J. Dit Jasper en frottant le dos de Jackson.

-Non !

Jasper attrape Jakcson alors que mon fils s'accroche à moi en me griffant légèrement.

-Non ! Hurle-t-il. Il bat des pieds et pleure chaudement.

Je n'aime pas voir mon fils pleurer.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Man ! Ppaaaa !

-Allé Jackson ! Tu vas t'amuser.

-Donner le moi. Nous dit sa maîtresse, Mademoiselle Hélène. Vous verrez ce soir, il voudra dormir ici. Au pire à la fin de la sourit-elle.

Je la crois. Rose m'a dit qu'elle avait plus de 25 ans de métier.

Je m'écroule sur mon canapé. Jasper s'y affale quelques secondes après.

Le silence.

Pas un bruit.

Je déteste ça.

-C'est silencieux. Chuchote mon blond comme pour ne pas briser le silence.

J'approuve.

-J'aime pas ça. Boudais-je.

Jasper attrape ma main et embrasse délicatement mon poignet.

-Tu aura plus de temps pour travailler.

-Oui mais se sera bizarre ne pas être dérangée toute les cinq minutes.

-Là tu seras dérangé à midi et le soir. Et de temps en temps quand Chloé aura fini plus tôt. Ça va te faire du bien. Il embrasse de nouveau mon poignet.

-Oui mais c'est trop silencieux. Boudais-je encore.

Jasper se tourne vers moi et ses yeux se mettent à pétiller.

-Tu veux qu'on en fasse un autre.

-Quoi ? Non !

Jasper éclate de rire.

-Pour combler le bruit, chéri.

-Pas question. Trois enfants et une future ado me suffise. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Un éclat nouveau s'allume dans les yeux de mon mari.

-Tu en voudrais d'autre ? Me demande-t-il prudemment.

-Peut être. Mais pas tout de suite. Dans quelques années. Si je peux.

Je passe une main sur mon bas-ventre.

Jasper caresse ma joue.

-On fera tout pour.

Il embrasse mes lèvres. Puis mon cou. L'une de ses mains se pose sur ma cuisse et la caresse.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Soufflais-je totalement enivré pas ses lèvres.

-Je commence à m'entraîner. Et puis j'ai envie de faire du sport.

-J'éclate de rire alors que j'encercle son cou de mes bras.

-Bonne idée. Ronronnais-je alors que ses délicieuses lèvres se pressaient contre moi.

Septembre était passé rapidement. Jenny et Cameron adoraient la maternelle. Chloé avait certaines difficultés mais se sentait à l'aise. Et puis elle n'était pas toute seule. Il s'est avéré que le petit Kellan, e fils d'Emmett et de Rosalie est un petit surdoué. Il a sauté trois classes en trois semaines.

Alors Chloé protégeait son cousin et Kellan donnait des cours à sa cousine. Donnant-donnant.

Le seul problème était Jackson.

Il n'aimait pas la maternelle. La prof me disait qu'il pleurait souvent. Tout seul. Et parlait rarement. Il pensait qu'il y avait un problème.

C'est pourquoi nous allons voir une orthophoniste. C'est une jolie femme. Un visage rond entouré de bouclette brune. Jackson était assis entre Jasper et moi, le regard baissé vers ses chaussures bleues.

-Alors. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Je connais Hélène depuis le collège. Nous bossons ensemble depuis toujours. Si elle m'envoie un enfant c'est qu'il y a un travaille à faire. Mais cela se « soigne ». Nous explique-t-elle en utilisant des guillemets.

D'ailleurs je connais Kellan. Je l'ai rencontré en maternelle aussi. Et j'avais dis à Rosalie qu'il serai intelligent et qu'il faudra surveillé de près. Où en est-il ? Demande-t-elle.

-Il est entré en 6eme avec trois ans d'avance. Dit mon mari.

-Oh la la la. Je m'épate. Puis elle éclate de rire.

-Alors Jackson. Es-ce que tu veux une sucette ?

Jackson ne bouge pas.

-Jackson ? l'appelais-je. Tu réponds à la dame.

-Appelez moi Suzie.

-Jackson répond à Suzie. Ordonne Jasper.

Notre fils lève la tête. Il fixe Suzie ouvre la bouche puis le referme avant de baisser la tête.

-Jackson. Grondais-je.

-Non ! S'exclame Suzie. Laissez-le. Juste pour savoir. Il fait souvent ça ? Il a souvent cette réaction ?

-Oui. On crois qu'il n'aime pas parler. Dit mon mari alors que j'hoche la tête.

-ce n'est pas ça. Pouvez-vous sortir. Revenez dans une heure.

Nous approuvons. J'embrasse mon fils et sort. J'attrape la main de mon homme, soudain inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien Alice. Tu l'as entendus.

J'inspire profondément et pose ma tête contre l'épaule de mon mari. Jasper m'entoure de ses bras.

Nous nous baladons dans la ville puis petit à petit revenons chez l'orthophoniste. Le bureau est ouvert. Jackson est assis au sol entrain de colorier avec une sucette dans la bouche.

-Alors cette balade en amoureux ? C'était bien ? S'exclame Suzie. Puis elle éclate de rire. Jasper sourit amusé.

Nous nous asseyons. Moi de plus en plus anxieuse.

-Alors ? Demandais-je.

-Alors votre fils est bègue. Il a peur de parler. Quand il ouvre la bouche puis la referme c'est que le son ne sort pas. Et Jackson est effrayé.

Des larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Madame Withlock , ne pleurez pas.

Jasper me serre.

-Comment j'ai pu rater ça ? M'écriais-je.

-Ce n'est pas votre métier.

-Mais je suis mère.

-Et alors ? Toutes les mères ne connaissent pas les maladies ou toutes choses. Vous apprenez et je suis là pour vous aider.

Je sèche mes larmes. Ce n'est pas en pleurant que je vais aider mon fils.

-Avez-vous d'autres enfants.

-J'ai une fille de onze ans et Jackson est un triplet.

-Vous enfants parlent-ils beaucoup ?

-Oui. Soufflais-je.

-Ils sont un peu surexcités.

Suzie sourit tendrement.

-Jackson est effrayé. Il a peur de mal faire.

-Le bégaiement peut s'atténuer. Augmenter ? Impossible. Je suis là pour l'en empêcher. Parfois, il disparaît complètement mais pas toujours. Il vivra avec et je suis là pour qui s'accepte avec.

Je me lève ? Tandis que Jasper prends des rendez-vous je prends Jackson dans mes bras et l'embrasse.

Mon fils me regarde avec ses yeux bleus et je souris.

-Tout ira bien. Tu verras tu aura la plus belle voix du monde.

Mon fils me regarde et me sourit avant de se caler contre moi.

Mon enfant.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Je sais c'est court.. mais bon !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Un petit commentaire !**

**Bisou !**


End file.
